carbonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Siege of Portland
The Siege of Portland was an event that began on the 27th May 2119, and continues into the present day. Background Portland was one of many cities on the West Coast of the United States of America that was evacuated in anticipation of the impact of The Big One. Following the impact, the area was damaged extensively from earthquakes volcanic ash. Nevertheless, 30 years after the impact the city was one again declared "safe", and workers were able to move in to mine the surrounded scattered resources. By 2119, the city was virtually a ghetto, with electricity (aside from generators) cutting out in 2093, and water following it not long after, in 2104. Unrest between the residents and the police had been steadily growing since the city was declared clear following its evacuation. In 2111, an anonymous survey revealed that over 90% of its residents aligned themselves strongly politically left. Hostility came to a peak in early 2119, in which Officer Theodore Clayton executed a 10 year old boy for throwing a rock at him. Officer Clayton was subsequently beaten to death by the crowd. The Siege As a result, the military placed the entire city into lockdown. With a lack of running water, long-term survival inside their homes was impossible, and the police frequently shot those that broke the lockdown. The citizens of Portland needed organisation, as individuals would simply be shot by the police easily. However, organisation seemed impossible, with the police having cut nearby internet and mobile network facilities. Instead, messages were communicated between apartments physically, via notes scrawled on paper and ferried across to opposite buildings via clothes lines, with much-needed supplies being exchanged in much the same way. Two days later, the residents, now organised, collectively rushed the police at once, using what weapons they had. While many residents were killed, the police were forced to retreat. Having bought time, the group armed themselves with the superior equipment from the killed police, and some robots were even brought online and hacked to instead defend them. Since then, Portland has seen rapid development, beginning to adopt the resemblance of a social anarchist society. News Siege of Portland Continues into the 100th day. One hundred days ago today, at 8 o'clock in the morning, the first casualties of the Siege of Portland had just been made. Officer Teddy Clayton , age 18, had only just joined the Domestic Peace Force, and wanted to make a difference by restoring order to the American city of Portland. Instead, only days after joining and five minutes after breakfast, Officer Teddy Clayton was savagely beaten to death by an enraged crowd while he tried to protect a child from assault. His final, and ultimate sacrifice were instead sadly in vain, as the child became the second casualty - murdered by the anarchist killers. Since then, the bloodshed has only mounted. Almost one hundred troops have lost their lives from the cruel weapons used by the deadly criminals such as long-range rifles, shotgun traps, punji sticks, incendiary grenades and what is believed to be a virus bomb. Today, the violent criminals occupy various enclaves in and around Portland, although our brave troops have managed to make substantial progress in reclaiming a substantial portion of the city, restoring order to all US territory from Oatfield to Sunnyside. Father” Simon Boone, head of the Communist rebels, and occupying the remains of the Rae Selling Berry Seed Bank conducted a rare interview via radio. Despite his known location, the valiant soldiers of the United States Army are unable to conduct a brave drone strike owing to the presence of many women and children, used by the terrorist as hostages and human shields. We have taken the liberty to censor any themes and language that viewers may find disturbing in his dialogue. “Hostages? ███ They’re ███ families ███ I ███ killed hundreds of them. ███ fucking news ███ why the fuck do ███ you ███ care.” From this limited glimpse into the violent killer’s mind, it’s easy to see the madness that drives every action of the socialist psychopath. While the casualties mount, the United States secretary of defence assures the public that order will soon be restored to the war-torn city, and that the innocent men, women and children kept as hostages by Boone will be liberated. The Communists may have forgotten, but we never will - that America is Good, and America is Freedom. Category:Conflicts